This invention relates to a device for interlocking two disc-like parts according to the preamble of the annexed claim 1. Said disc-like parts are, preferably, comprised by a packing, such as a box, a container, a loading pallet-like device, etc. The disc-like parts may, for example, have the character of walls, bottom and/or lid for the box in question.
The use of separate locking elements is known. For example, it can be referred to the Swedish Patent 8306155-6. In this patent, locking elements which are lockable in relation to a holder element thanks to the locking element presenting a turned end are disclosed, said end forming an anchorage in relation to the holder element. The second end of the locking element is to be bent for a locking in relation to the other locking means, for example after having been put through a slit in the latter.
There are lots of disadvantages of this prior art. For example, it is quite difficult to bring the locking element into an adequate engagement, such that the parts are interconnected. When the locking engagement is to be released, the locking element has to be bent in order to bring it out of its locking engagement. Furthermore, the known solution requires that particular holder elements are produced and fixed to the first part. Such holder elements complicate the execution both as a consequence of the cost of the holder elements themselves and the very application of the holder elements onto the first part.
The object of the present invention is to further develop prior art, such that the device can be simplified in at least some aspects, but, in spite of that, be put in a locking condition and released respectively without any particular difficulty.
According to the invention, this objective is achieved by providing the device with the features referred to in the annexed patent claims, and particularly the features defined in claim 1.
By means of the solution defined in claim 1, the objective is achieved as the first and second locking members of the first set are designed as a projection and a recess respectively, and as the projection and the recess are mobile into engagement with each other in a direction which forms an angle that is larger than 0xc2x0 and less than 180xc2x0, preferably a generally perpendicular angle, between itself and the plane of the first disc-like part. In other words, only one recess is thus required on the first part in order to realize the locking effect aimed at. Thereby, prerequisites of accomplishing the recess through a puce caving operation in the first part are created. This caving operation may, for example, be performed actively by means of stamping, drilling, cutting, or other similar mechanical treatment operations, which might, for example, be the case for disc-like parts made of plywood, plastic, sheet, etc. But the recess may also be realized in a way which is, so to say, less xe2x80x9cactivexe2x80x9d, for example by providing the dye with a recess-forming dye element during dye-casting of the first part, meaning that a hole which constitutes said recess has been obtained in the dye piece subsequently to the removal of the dye piece forming the first part from the casting dye.
However, it should be stated that it is within the scope of the invention to design the recess in other ways, for example by letting a mounting or an additional piece attached to the first part present material portions that delimit the recess. It is also within the scope of the invention that the recess may go straight through the first part or have the character of a bottom hole, that is not passing all the way through the first part.
According to a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, the second locking means of the locking element and the second part comprise a second set of locking members comprising a hook and a socket, into which the hook is insertable, it being presumed, according to a further development, that the second locking means is insertable to engagement with the socket arranged on the second part in a direction which extends with an angle, preferably a generally perpendicular angle, in relation to the direction, in which the projection and the recess are mobile into engagement with each other. Thanks to the latter condition, the second locking means will be effectively locked in relation to the socket by bringing the projection and the recess into a locking engagement with each other.
Further advantageous embodiments of the invention and advantages related hereto will be evident from the following description.